


Snakebite

by booky_chan2121



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mind Manipulation, Not Happy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booky_chan2121/pseuds/booky_chan2121
Summary: Sometimes people here cannot write Orochimaru, so I shall do it myself.A forgotten girl from a forgotten clan in a forgotten village gets bitten by an asp.Orochimaru/Female Reader
Relationships: Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I don't want to come off as angry or superior, but I am starved of good Orochimaru content. Like, Orochimaru and Reader content. I woke up one day, a long time after I watched Naruto and said I needed it. So, yeah here we are. People seem to forget that while in Naruto, he was a slimy, manipulative and downright crazy villain number 1 (insert song). He lied, manipulated and probably violated the Geneva convention more times than I can count. I miss that persona damnit. Like, anytime I would here his theme I would gear up for good villain content. Then Boruto. *sigh* I've kept you too long. Enjoy.

The village Hidden in the Trees was forgotten, lost to time. No one knew of it anymore. This was a surprising phenomena. Villages made it their personal business to keep watch. Even the ones on pretty good terms slept with an eye cracked, and pointed at each other. Smaller villages like Hoshigakure didn't escape scrutiny. So how did a village like Kigakure become ghost-like? Simple. 

There was nothing of value there. Not people, objects or ninja. Like a small town that gets erased from the map eith the building of new highway, Kigakure got swept aside in history. 

Now this is a bit of an exaggeration. There was some half-decent regional resources and a couple of exceptional ninja. They even had a pretty sizable clan with an interesting Kekkai Genkai (more on that later). But with villages and clans with people like the Sannin, Hyuuga, Tailed Beasts, 6 paths and powerful medicinal herbs a half-decent village becomes a shitty village. 

The village was situated in the Country of Rice, on the top top of the peninsula. An awkward place for anyone to live. Too close to the sea to grow rice. But the trees there grew tall. They were old and beautiful and appreciated by all in the village as a definite plus to living there. The giant forests were excellent cover and hiding places. Any foreigner would have to be careful navigating this labyrinth of nature. 

So they didnt navigate it. Another factor. Over time the village grew smaller. People left, wanting to join the rest of the world. 

Then the Great Ninja wars started. It was a conscious decision on the village's part to stay out of it. "Let them destroy each other," the kikage said,"we simply don't have the manpower to join a fight like that."

They didn't destroy each other. Territories and boundaries were redrawn, and ninja made names for themselves. Kigakure slipped farther into the shadows. Fast forward to the present. The last member of a once prominent clan, you are tired of this place. Sure, it was home, but it was also a dead end. Your parents died a long time ago, as ninjas often do. You were raised by your grandfather, who all but forced you to become a kunoichi. The clan had died out. Not in a sense that you had no more family members, but in a sense no one was really inheriting the kekkai genkai anymore. It was a heavy blow to all members. Years after years it stopped showing, until you were of the last generation to have it. At that point you were forced to become a ninja. Your non talented relatives moved away or died. You were the only ones left in you clans home. Eventually, your grandfather died. While sad, this symbolized the beginning of your freedom. You mourned for half a year, stayed to settle affairs, and made plans to leave by spring. You would do D to C level ninja work on your way to the wide world to make money. If you couldn't find that, hard labor. You had dreams of becoming a painter and poet. 

Things wre going well. You had passed great swathes of ground all on your own, and were brushing the Sound villages borders. You were taking a rest, napping under the shade of a tree that reminded you of home.

Unluckily or luckily for you, a small battle happened near by. Like the nature of most ninja battles, it was silent and deadly. The enemy spy messed up, and was swarmed by a barrage of deadly snakes. Dead in seconds. Orochimaru giggles were so soft, and you so far you couldn't hear them. 

You also couldn't hear the snakes dispersing. You roused yourself and started walking, just in time to step on an asp, which promptly bit you. You immediately cut off its head. You stumbled, and let out a cry of disbelief. An asp? In this climate? 

You began to use your kekkai genkai to get out of this mess. Your breathing slowed. Your heart pumped only a couple times a minute. Oxygen was redirected to the brain to keep you somewhat cognizant. Control over body functions that are involuntary to others. A powerful and interesting kekkai genkai. Slowing blood flow kept the poison from traveling, and you unceremoniously opened the bite, immediately all blood in the area was ordered to flow out. Poison purged, but a lot of blood lost. Better to be safe than sorry. You ordered accelerated clotting in the area.

In the distance, golden eyes watched. A long tongue tasted the air. Interesting. Very interesting. What kind of power was that? Something he needed to study, obviously. 

You crawled back to your under tree sleeping spot and grabbed a snack and promptly passed out. The next time you woke you were in a cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prologue. Ki means tree. I almost used tsurii but that apparently means Christmas tree. A pity. Tsurii sounds cooler.


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn snakes, screwing up everything' was my first thought. My next was, 'Where the hell am I?' I practically burst upright, only to regret it seconds later. I still needed to replace a good bit of blood. I was about to stimulate my bone marrow and increase clotting when I remembered I was in a fucking cell. I was on a thin pallet, on the stone cold ground. Only a threadbare blanket covered me. There was limited light, streaming in from the hallway. 

I crawled to the cell doors, struggling to see. There were many cells, row after row. With straining my ears, I could hear the whispering of other prisoners. They spoke so quietly I almost missed it. Their voices were hurried and fearful. I caught phrases such as "new experiment", "low survival rate" and "demon."

What a fine mess I'm in.

I moved quickly to the front right side and tried to see farther up the hallways. The low light was making my eyes hurt, and I couldn't see much.

"Boo." I jumped a mile high, and was rewarded with another wave of nausea.

I quickly scooted back a bit. My cellmate from the right had decided to play a prank. How nice. 

"Ha, sorry. But fun is hard to come by around here. My name is Keiko. You?" She whispered, mirth evident in her tone.

A bony hand extended past the bars and toward mine for a handshake. So pale. How long had she been here? 

"Y-N Kigami." We shook.

"Welcome to cellblock A. Where did you transfer from?" 

"Cellblock A? Am I in prison? I wasn't even given a trial!" I fretted. Did the Sound village think I was an enemy spy? Wouldn't they have kept me in a separate facility from normal felons? I took another look around. These conditions were abysmal, and I heard talk about experiments. Did they figure out I had a kekkai genkai?

Silence. "You don't know who brought you here, do you?" Her hand taps the ground, rhythmically.

"No, I passed out after being bitten by a snake." My ears perked. The chatter had ceased.

"Well-" then a chorus of shh-ing. Keiko withdrew her hand and I could hear scrambles to the back corners of the cells. A rattle of keys, and a door opened. I scanned the cells again. Shivering and muttered prayers, barely above whispers. 

A soft tapping of multiple feet and the jingle of keys. Someone was patrolling. They still weren't close, but they spoke louger than the prisoners so I could hear muffled conversation. 

"We need 15. Male or female." A pause. "Try to pick the ones with a bit of fight. They're more fun." I heard calls being opened and people being dragged out. Eventually, one came to my cell, took a good look at me and reached for his keys. I drew back, ready to burst out and fight. 

"Oh no, not that one. Lord Orochimaru has specific plans for that one when he gets back." The speaker wore purple, had glasses, white hair and a sadistic grin. 

The goon nodded then moved on.

Orochimaru? I guess that's who brought me here. Soon, the round up was complete and the prisoner's dragged out. Another goon came by and distributed some thin gruel, water and bread. 

Only when he left did whispers resume. I came to the right side again and talked to Keiko.

"I'm guessing this Orochimaru is the one behind all this. I've never heard this name." 

Dry laughter. "Really? I guess you're not from Sound or Konoha? Where are you from?"

A pause from me this time. Would she even believe my village exists? 

Better to play it safe. "A small seaside village from Rice country. Near the peninsula. 

"Ah. Must be pretty isolated. I'm from a small village near Sound. That's where most of us are from. Small villages in Sound." I tucked that knowledge away as I ate. "I can't believe they would go as far as the peninsula to kidnap people."

"I was on a trip. I was bitten near Sound."

"That explains it. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but this is the end of your vacation. Cellblock A is a pretty bad place to be."

"Why is this block bad in particular?" 

"You just saw why. We're the next in line for all experiments. Soon they'll move in someone else from another block, or facility somewhere else to fill those 15 cells. High turnover rate, here." 

"I'm starting to think this Orochimaru might not be the best person."

Pained laughter. "Oh boy, you don't know the half of it. The experiments done here are horrible. From medicine to chimeras. He does it all. Along with his loyal lapdog Kabuto. The purple bitch that was in here."

Kabuto. I decided to remember his name and keep an eye on him.

"By the way, he mentioned Orochimaru had plans for you. That's never good." A dry chuckle. "You really seem to have shitty luck. You leave your village on a trip only to be kidnapped. Instead of being held for ransom you're going to be experimented on. Instead of a 'normal' experiment, you're getting something special. Someone up there has it out for you."

Keiko was right. My luck was really bad right now. 

"I'm going to try and sleep. I'm still woozy from the bite. Can I talk you later?"

"Not much else to do, Y-N."

***************************

After eating and a bit of rest, I felt a bit better. I decided to start doing some checks. I stimulated my bone marrow for more red blood cells. The prison, or here at least, was cold and dry. I raised my internal body temperature by a digit and increased skin temperature. I had always taken pride in my abilities. With finely tuned charkra on the molecule scale, my whole body was under my command. I could also alter other's body with carefully planned jutsu. It also could have some fun uses. Some days, for kicks I would change my hair color. Sometimes in different places. Bright red here, and jet black there. 

Now here I was in deep shit because of it.

Weeks passed. More prisoners were taken in and replaced. There was no joke about the high turnover rate. Me and Keiko stayed. Keiko claimed she was just lucky, and I was reserved for a special experiment. 

"Keiko. Let's escape."

"And how would we do that?"

"I'm a kunoichi, Keiko. I may not have my tools, but I can still perform jutsu. I'm pretty sure we're underground. I'll use my most destructive jutsu, break out of here, and fight anyone who tries to stop us."

A lapse in speaking. 

"Keiko. Come on. We have to hurry. The food isn't nutritious, and I'm losing strength. You won't be lucky forever. I can even bust other's cells, so they can leave in the confusion. We'll alert other villages to what's going on here, and they'll save the rest."

More silence. 

"I need your help. You've been here longer, you know the routines. I heard someone saying Kabuto is leaving tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he's the strongest here."

"And if we leave, where would we go," came the hesitant voice.

"First we alert the nearest village. I don't think we can go to Sound. You said a lot of people are from villages near there, right? They haven't intervened or noticed so they must be complicit. You told me Orochimaru is a fugitive of Konoha. They'll go after him for sure. After that? Wherever we want." A sigh on Keiko's part.

"Three days after tomorrow, I think they recieve special prison transfers from other facilities. They can be super violent, so they get more guarding. One went on a rampage once and busted the place up a bit." I nodded, growing more excited. "If you can bust your cell quietly, free some of the transfers and come back, they'll rush all their manpower there. Then you can break the cells, and bust out of here. We'll have to leave fast. Think you can do it?" 

"I know I can do it. We're getting out of here, together."

"I really hope so."

**************************

The days passed in a flash. After the first meal of the promised day, guards left and prepared for prison transfer. 

I breathed in. This was a test. A test of my power and determination. I would free Keiko, myself and dozens of prisoners. Then I would alert ninja and free them all.

First order of business. I reached my senses out to the guards. A genjutsu would subdue them nicely. A minute later they were snoring, in a coma-like state. A couple of whispers among the prisoners. 

"Ninja Art: Wind Blades!" The bars came off. 

If there was chatter before it increased now. Some stared in disbelief. Some started to clamor for me to open their bars, too.

"Listen! Quiet down! Me and Y-N have a plan. She has to go make a distraction before we escape. If you make noise we'll leave you behind!" Keiko walked to her bars and pointed at the loud offenders. 

Silence after that. 

I stepped out of the cage and took a look at Keiko for the first time. She was small, smaller than I thought, with short black hair and brown eyes. She took me in, too.

"Don't fail."

"Don't plan to." I lept into the cold facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, cliff-hangers. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The facility was just as cool and dry outside of the cellblock. I ran quietly through, sticking to corners and knocking out guards. I was right. Without Kabuto, no one here was really a match. Finally, I stopped and peeked around a corner. Lo and behold, the transfers.

Keiko was right. They were dangerous-looking. Some sedated, others muzzled and bound. Some looked like they were genetically modified. They all had a murderous glint in their eyes. 

The sedated ones wouldn't do much, so I decided to free the muzzled ones. I waited, for a gap in the guards and prisoners. I used shuriken I grabbed from incapacitated guards. "Ninja Art: Flying Shuriken," I whispered. They started to hover in the air at my command. Then I used some more wind chakra to make the blades strong enough to cut through metal. Now!

I sent the blades to slice through the chains of six different prisoners. Almost immediately, all hell broke loose. They killed guards and tried to break through the walls. My cue to leave. So far so good.

As I ran back I saw guards running towards the commotion, some so intent on stopping it they missed me. As I entered the cell block it was still empty. Perfect. Keiko and the other prisoners perked up as they saw me. I still had a decent amount of chakra left, and as long as we didn't run into much resistance we would make it.

Summoning a good amount of chakra, I prepared to bust out the whole block. I took out two large shuriken i also stole from guards, and stood at the beginning of the cell rows. "Ninja Art: Flying Shuriken!" Same deal as before, I sent them along the walls, destroying the upper portions and lower portions of the bars. Everyone was free. 

There was some whooping and cheering. Keiko rushed out and gave me a huge hug. I looked at the cells again. Some were actually staying inside  
Against my better judgement, I went to them. 

"Hey. You're free. Come on, you have to get out." Just more shivering. 

"I can't take you all with me, but you can run to surrounding villages. Don't stop and you should make it." More silence. 

"Leave them. The bars are still there in their minds. When we get help they should be freed." Keiko was right once again. Some people don't want to be saved. I led the group up a back stairwell I found. This was the closest we could get to the surface without raising attention. I told everyone to shush and strained my ears. Their was still chaos on the other side of the hideout. Great. But we would need to be quick.

"Everyone stand back!" The best jutsu for this escape would be a particularly destructive one.

"Ninja Art: Earthen Hurricane!" Mixing air and earth I created a hurricane to bore into the wall. I sent it up to break out. It took a bit out of me, but when I was done there was an opening tunnel to the outside. 

I turned back. "Listen, we don't have much time. I can't take all of you with me for long. Spread into little groups and don't stop running. You should hit small villages eventually. If you get recaptured don't worry. I'm heading to the Leaf village to report this hideout."

With that I led the group out.

***********************

After a while I had to say goodbye. I let Keiko onto my back and we kept through the trees. We both figured we were kept in a hideout in the Land of Fire, judging from this forest of large trees. It reminded me a bit of home, and I was comforted by that. After a while we elected to take a break. I found some water and fruit and we had a snack in a tree.

"Thanks Y-N. I really was about to lose hope. Everyday in there was a nightmare."

"I need to thank you for your information, Keiko. If you didn't have that transfer knowledge, I would've been swarmed." 

"Heh, anyone could've told you that. How far do you think we are?" 

"From the Leaf village or from the hideout?"

"Both."

"That's tricky. I think we're closer to the hideout than to the Leaf village right now. I really want to stop in a village and ask directions. Right now we're just moving to the leaf village's general direction. What if we miss it?"

"If we're closer to hideout, we shouldn't have stopped! We can ask for directions once we're far. Let's go!" 

********************

As we were setting off, I felt a weird aura. Offputting, cold and murderous. I stopped and let Keiko off. She tried to talk and I clapped a hand over her mouth. I whipped my head back and forth to try and discover it's origin. This was the same feeling that damn snake gave me. This must mean Orochimaru was near. I cursed. How was I supposed to protect Keiko and fight someone like this!

Think of the devil and he shall appear. The man of the hour walked out from behind a tree trunk. Keiko cringed and hid herself further.

Pale skin, contrasting against darker clothes. Golden, reptilian eyes that held malice. Long, silky black hair. And coiled around his shoulders was the asp that had started this nightmare of mine. Beautiful and deadly. 

A flash, and then Kabuto came out to stand on a branch at his back. He was giving me the evil eye. Double damn! While Orochimaru handled me, Kabuto could kill Keiko in a flash. I had to think fast.

"Well. I certainly didn't expect you to be so eager as to come out and meet me halfway," the bastard hissed. Eager? I couldn't hold my tongue back.

"What are you even saying? I was eager to get out of that cell you put me in!" He even had the nerve to look confused. 

"Cell?" Came the delicate hiss. His eyes widened in realization, then he looked to Kabuto. "Is this true?" At least Kabuto had the sense to look repentant. 

"I couldn't trust her to not be an enemy spy, Orochimaru-sama. What if she stole important documents if we gave her a bedroom?" Ah, I saw now. Kabuto was a bit of a jealous person. Did he think he would be replaced? I tucked away that nugget of information. He was sadistic, attached and jealous at times. 

"We'll speak of this later. Why don't you come back with us, dear? We'll even spare you trembling little mouse friend." At that remark Keiko squeaked, almost exactly like a mouse. Orochimaru's grin only widened. 

"You won't let her go?"

"Not a chance."

This was looking like the best option. Cooperate and look for opportunities later. Keiko and I would survive. 

"Right, then. I'll go back with you. Um....."

"Yes?"

"You're not going to like the look of the hideout. I left a bit of a mess." 

Raised eyebrows. 

"It's better you just look for yourselves."

*******************************

Sadly, all of the prisoners were recaptured or killed. I cursed quietly. What could I have done different? I knew deep down I had done the best I could, but it didn't make it hurt less. Surprisingly, I wasn't punished for the damages. 

"Incredible control and power. Strong, but not enough to collapse the place. Drill-like. A hurricane like jutsu? Wind and earth style?" Orochimaru had a surprisingly good eye for jutsu.

"Yes. That's it exactly." A hum of satisfaction from the snake. Kabuto amped up his evil eye.

We entered through my convenient tunnel and headed to his meeting room. Keiko was still on my back, mute and shivering. As soon as we got to the room, I gently let her off and she hovered near me. 

"Ah, the mouse. Kabuto, take her back to her cell, yes?"

"No. She stays with me. Let her shine my shuriken or something." An eyebrow raise. Kabuto's blood pressure rose another couple points. I bet he didn't like the orders and lack of honorifics.

"Fine. Kabuto take her to her to......" A drop off. My name?

"Y-N Kigami."

"Dearest Y-N -chan's room." Dearest? Chan? 

"Of course, my lord." With one last death glare, Kabuto left with a reluctant Keiko.

There was a chair, more like throne sitting in the front of the room where Orochimaru sat. Was I supposed to kneel or something? I elected to remain standing.

"Dearest Y-N, let me apologize for the rought start between us. I didn't order Kabuto to put you in a cell." His voice was naturally silky, cloying and smooth. Like honey and oil, mixed together. His tone was, kind of babyish? Was he talking down to me? Was he genuinely sorry? Maybe that's just how he talks.

"Apology accepted. I get the sense Kabuto....... doesn't really like me."

Laughter from the snake, gently shaking his shoulders. "Yes. Don't feel special, though." The snake recoiled around his shoulders, aiming for a more comfortable position. The fact that this asp was on his shoulders was some kind of message, I'm sure of it. What it was trying to convey was a different matter. A reminder he could kill me at any second? A way of showing me the snake could be harmless? The asp adjusted again and nuzzled his cheek a bit. Maybe he just likes the snake....

"Down to business then. That night you were bit, you survived. How exactly, has me intrigued. I can tell you're no medical ninja. You used some other technique." 

Now this is a tricky spot. Do I tell him the truth? Lie? I elected to stay silent, once again.

"I'm always on the lookout for...... rare talent." What was he going to say instead of rare talent?

"Join me. Serve me. I can bring you money, power and glory. Tell me your secret, and I will accept you." 

"And if I don't?"

"I'll pry those secrets from your cold lips." A cold smile, with even colder eyes. A shiver ran down my spine. The way he said it told me he wouldn't mind going either way. Right. At the moment, I can't refuse him. But, I'm still worried. The way Kabuto had mentioned plans for me conjured images of large syringes and rusty hacksaws. 

"What will, 'serving' you entail?" Would I become Kabuto 2.0? Maybe he was jealous and thought I would steal his job.

"I will train you, empower you. In return, you fight for me. I also study your powers and body." The way he said body flooded my mind with sinful thoughts. I should NOT be turned on by the way he said body. Come on Y-N, get a hold of yourself!

"That sounds fair. I will accept your offer."

Another questioning look.

"Lord Orochimaru."

A smile. "Kabuto, you can come in. Bring Y-N-chan to her new room." I was so absorbed with navigating this conversation that I didn't sense Kabuto. 

"Of course, Lord Orochimaru." He turns towards me with barely veiled disgust. "Follow me." Before we leave the room, we bow to him. His grin follows us into the dark halls.

**********************************

The walk to my new room was silent. Kabuto probably couldn't trust himself to say anything nice, so he kept his mouth shut. We're standing in front of my new doorway. Seems nice enough. I pulled open the door.

Inside was decent. A bed, a dresser, closet, and a door that probably led to the bathroom. No windows, but we were underground. In the corner, there was a pallet. Probably where Keiko would sleep. Not much, but better than a cell. 

"We'll get you more clothes soon. Until then, here are some regular shirts and pants." He gestured to the closet. "If you want or need anything special, make a list and give it to the maid who will come once a week. She'll deliver things like make up or jewelry. Anything else?"

"No, not at the moment. Thank you."

"Great. One more thing. No trying to leave the facility without supervision. We cant trust you yet. Lord Orochimaru will brief you more tomorrow." With one last peeved look, Kabuto left. Almost immediately after, Keiko peeked out of the bathroom.

She was worried and scared-looking, and seemed to have recently come out of the shower.

"Y-N, what do we do? What's going to happen now?" Poor Keiko. If I was in a tricky situation, then she's in dire straits. No ninja potential, no leverage. If anything happens to me she's back to being a test subject. 

I raised a hand to shush her. Keiko immediately shut up. I quickly scanned the sparse room. If I was a camera or bugging device, where would I hide?

A quick ten minutes later, I had turned up 3 cameras and 2 bugs. The room was otherwise safe. Keiko paled as she looked at them. I smashed them for good measure. I could almost imagine Kabuto cursing me from some surveillance room.

"First things first. We cooperate. We make it seem like we're devoted to him. When it's safe, we leave," I whispered below my breath. Keiko nodded. "This means keeping up appearances. Call all of us by our honorifics. Be subservient. I may have to treat you harshly at times. Know that I don't mean it."

"Ugh, this is bad. If he finds out about my kekkai genkai, he'll never let me leave. He's a body modification freak, right? I'm a gift from the gods to him." Keiko moved to open her mouth. "This leads us to the second part. We stay quiet, and only reveal things to each other. We need a password. How about, 'rosebud'?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow but nodded. Specific, but conspicuous enough to be dropped in conversation.

Rosebud. How long had it been since I was called that?

*******************************

I was ten when my parents died. I had started my ninja training three years earlier and was bouncing at the thought of becoming a full-fledged ninja. My parent's death knocked me right out of my delusions.

"Grandpa, let me see! Let me see them! LET GO OF ME!" A move I had been practicing for a while, upping the amount of oil produced on my skin by the hundreds. I slid out of his grip shiny and ran to the table. I fumbled with the body bag zipper and tried to look upon my parents. What was left of them, at least. 

Burned? Badly. But bloated? From water? Boils erupting from heat, then they were left in water. Their faces barely recognizable. I stopped. I would've hurled if my clan's disposition hadn't made me immune to most body horror. 

Memorizing the way they looked, I swore to myself I would never glamorize this ninja lifestyle of death, hatred and betrayal. The next day I tried to tell my grandfather I wouldn't be a shinobi, to be yelled at harder. From then on, I resolved to escape this backwater, despondent place and begin anew. New name. New surroundings. New profession.

Then I got bit by a snake. I sighed and shifted in bed. I looked at Keiko's corner with her cot. She was sleeping, and she had even more to fear then me. How pathetic of me. I rolled over again.

Suppose I manage to gain the snake's trust and eventually escape. If the leaf village doesn't eliminate him I'll be a wanted woman. And by then he'll have all my secrets. This is an extremely bad situation. But what can I do? I look over my shoulder. If I abandoned Keiko.... No, how could I even think that way? Reason number #2 I had lost my taste for the shinobi lifestyle. I didn't have the heart to make these kinds of tough calls. 'Yes,' I thought to myself, 'Keiko is lucky I'm not the average shinobi. Very lucky.'

************************************** 

'Hospital rooms suck,' I mused. They smell of antiseptics, are decorated with stark colors and just seem generally odd, like they aren't meant to be lived in. I suppose that's true. No one really wants to stay in a hospital room. Maybe that's why the food is usually shitty, too. So you hurry up and heal yourself through sheer force of will. 

The cotton gowns they give you suck, too. They're drafty and don't cover as much as they should. Another thing, why are hospitals always cold? More things to ponder, but at a later date. The snake had wasted no time getting me into an examination room when I finally broke and told him of my kekkai genkai.

"Total body manipulation? To what level?" He gripped his pen excitedly, thinking of all the possibilities. I shifted uncomfortably. 

"Molecular level. If someone is skilled enough, they can even manipulate their DNA, and change small things about themselves. Like hair color." At this point Orochimaru was trembling with joy. This does not bode well for me.

"So, is it possibly for a member of your clan to completely change who they are, given enough time?"

"Theoretically, yes. But you would need to have enough chakra. And it takes a lot of finetune chakra control to change DNA, along with time. Your old cells containing the old DNA would need to die of and stop dividing, too. Maybe a couple years, 15-25." This dampened his enthusiasm. But not by a whole lot.

He then told me to put on a gown and wait in the examination room. So here I was trying to think about how I hate hospitals to take my mind off of what he could be planning.

A knock on the door, then a twist of the doorknob. It's Kabuto. Was he a better option than Orochimaru? Who knows....

He held a kit of scalpels, vials, and other medical things. Oh great, it's not AS bad as I thought it might be. 

Still pretty bad though. 

We started off with normal shinobi doctors visit examination. Weight, height, blood pressure, vision, chakra network health, affinity, and the works. Kabuto was intrigued to learn I had three affinities, earth, wind and water. Quite uncommon. I started to relax a bit. All of the information went into a special little file. Then Kabuto reached for a scalpel. I was no longer relaxed. 

"With your level of control, you should be able to heal from a small papercut, right?" I nodded tersely. Something told me he was enjoying this part way too much. An alcohol swipe and Kabuto carefully cut into my arm. 

I quickly increased platelet count and clotted the wound. Then I increased skin cell replication and within 30 seconds the one inch wound was gone, along with a bit of my chakra. Kabuto made notes, smiling. I knew he was a sadistic fuck.

"How exactly would you describe how this kekkai genkai works?" He was just as interested as his master.

"Take these three bodily functions, hair growth, arm flexion and breathing. What's the difference between them all?" Kabuto thought for a moment. 

"You can't control hair growth, that's automatic. You can control arm flexion. Breathing can be automatic, but also controlled."

"My body functions fall into the same category breathing does. Hair growth can increase and decrease when I feel like it. Along with blood cells and other things." Kabuto grinned. A real chip off the old snake block, huh?

"Incredible. What I could do with a body like that...." he muttered. I suppressed the urge to shudder. There was no need for him to wonder. I was here, wasn't I? 

********************************

"It's the wrong time of year for rosebuds, right?" 

"No, they're perfectly in season," I whispered back. I was back in my room after a day of briefing and examination. I would be receiving a bit of salary once I started to do mission for the snake. Wonderful. I placed my sound village head protector on the dresser and stretched, cracking my joints. 

Keiko breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. She reached next to her and pulled out a plate full of food. 

"They've put me to work cleaning lab equipment, working in the kitchens and other odd jobs. No sign that they'll still experiment on me. I nodded, glad. She placed the food on the dresser and walked back. 

"Things are going smoothly. They think that they can lure me to their side with promises of money and power. As long as we play it safe he might actually send me to the leaf village for reconnaissance or something," I said, smiling. I chuckled at that thought. Imagine sending a spy and having them betray you?Wouldn't that put the snake in a bad mood? Keiko faltered. "What is it?"

"I mean, I get that you're not like other shinobi, but I'm still scared. You don't have much power here yet. They might decide to just kill me one day while you're out," she said, trembling. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. 

"I made it clear I wouldn't be happy if you were harmed, alright?" I don't think he'll target you when he has whole kidnapping network of other victims. Keiko nodded, a bit comforted.

He had better not go back on his word.

**************************************

In another room, Kabuto and his master conferred. 

"Just think of all of the things that we could try, limb regeneration, medicine tests, the possibilities are endless," he whispered. She was a medical ninja's dream experiment. There was a slow malevolent chuckle from the darker side of the room. The master sat in a chair lazily, his languid pose likened him to a content snake. 

"Yes, I too am excited. The possibilities....." he whispered. He trailed off and continued to stare at his asp friend, who was having a snack off in another corner of the room. He was a new favorite of his for getting him a prime subject. It was also amusing to see the hate and unease in her eyes when she saw it. Or maybe it was directed to him? Still amusing, none the less.

"She could also serve as a vessel for you, Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, I considered that possibility, but I have other plans. We're going to make the most out of her. So many experiments and trials, so little time in the day." He smiled, in the best mood he'd been in all week. Just how would her screams sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....how do y'all like the first chapter? Okay some clarification. This is set before the events of the series. Yes. Before we are even introduced to Naruto. Also, I tried to make the village sound like it was situated in a redwood forest. I also used the word ki for tree. I was tempted to use tsurii but last minute I found it meant Christmas tree. A pity. Tsurii sounds better than ki. This first chapter is a prologue. I have a general outline for this story, so we're not up the creek without a paddle. That being said, I don't have an exact idea of how long this is going to be. I know it won't exceed 20 chapters, though. Asps are a type of snake, made famous by Shakespeare. In his play, Antony and Cleopatra Cleopatra kills herself with asp venom.


End file.
